Gobi the Camel
Gobi the Camel is a species of camel found first in his own world, Gobi's Valley. In Gobi's Valley, near the matching floor mini-game, there is a flying carpet that goes to an island where Banjo and Kazooie free Gobi and are rewarded with a Jiggy. Gobi runs off to Trunker's shade, where the pair return to Beak Bust him to water the thirsty tree. Annoyed, Gobi moves into the alcove near Jinxy in front of the door leading to the Blue Mystery Egg, where the duo again flatten his humps for an Extra Honeycomb Piece. Gobi is very upset and leaves the world. He reappears in Click Clock Wood in Summer and Autumn, where Banjo and Kazooie again take some of his water to water the huge plant near the Bigbutt. After this, Gobi is fed up with the duo and leaves for "the lava world". Next seen in Banjo-Tooie, Gobi is found imprisoned in Witchyworld's Cave of Horrors in a cage marked "Ancient Bearded Camel". Once freed again, he moves on to Hailfire Peaks at the Fire Side's Train Station. His last store of water is once again used by Banjo and Kazooie to cool down Chuffy's boiler, allowing it to travel to the Ice Side of the world. He is seen with a beard in Banjo-Tooie; a discussion before his freedom as Banjo alone reveals that he was given the beard as an attempt to boost his popularity... but to no avail. In Banjo-Pilot, Gobi makes a cameo appearance in the Gobi's Valley track. Gobi was confirmed for Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts but does not physically appear in it; however, he does appear as two of L.O.G.'s pre-made vehicles: the LOG Gobi and the LOG Aqua Gobi, two vehicles that closely resemble camels. Quotes (Banjo-Kazooie, Gobi's Valley before freeing him): *Pant...it's too hot for Gobi, I need some shade. Please help me! (After freeing him): *Here's your reward Bear, Gobi's off to cool down. (Underneath Trunker): *This tree looks a bit thirsty, but I need all my water for myself... (After stealing his water the first time): *Oi! My precious water. (After stealing his water the second time): *Bah! That's it! I'm leaving this desert to find some peace and quiet. (Click Clock Wood Summertime, underneath the flower): *Oh no, It's you two again, Gobi thought it was safe here. (After stealing his water for the flower): *Will you stop doing that! It took me ages to find more water. (Click Clock Wood Autumn, after stealing his water again for the flower): *Right, that's it! I'm off to the Lava World. You'll never find me there! (Banjo-Tooie, the Cave of Horrors in Witchyworld): *'Gobi:' Hey, guys! Am I glad to see some familiar faces! *'Banjo:' Gobi! What are you doing in there? *'Gobi:' Well, as you may remember, I was on my way to the Lava World, but I got captured. But, now that you're here, I'll soon be out! *'Kazooie:' We'll see about that, Beardy. Do you have any money? *'Gobi:' No. *'Kazooie:' Then get used to that cage, Hump Boy! *'Gobi:' Sniff... That's no way to treat an old friend... (After freeing him from his cage): * Great! On my way to the Lava World again at last! (Hailfire Peaks, Lava Side, when Banjo and Kazooie approach him in the train station): *Please... Not my precious water again... (When they steal his water for the train): *Aw, no... It took me since the last game to save that... Trivia *He seems to dislike Banjo and Kazooie, due to them using the Beak Buster on him. * Gobi seems to like both heat and coolness, because in Banjo-Kazooie he wants to stay in the shadow, but in Banjo-Tooie he wants to stay in the lava world. * His name could have been based on a desert named "Gobi" located in Mongolia and China. Gallery Screenshots and Sprites gobi_02.png|Gobi's appearance in Banjo-Kazooie File:Gobi_and_Door.jpg|Gobi in his valley. banjo_41.png gobi_01.png gobi_03.png Gobi Speaking.gif|Gobi speaking|link=http://banjokazooie.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gobi_Speaking.gif Gobi Blinking.gif|Gobi blinking|link=http://banjokazooie.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gobi_Blinking.gif GobiBT.jpg|Gobi's appearance in Banjo-Tooie File:Gobi_in_Banjo-Tooie.jpg|Old, bearded Gobi in Witchyworld. Gobi icon.png|Old Gobi's head icon Old Gobi Speaking.gif|Old Gobi speaking|link=http://banjokazooie.wikia.com/wiki/File:Old_Gobi_Speaking.gif Old Gobi Blinking.gif|Old Gobi blinking|link=http://banjokazooie.wikia.com/wiki/File:Old_Gobi_Blinking.gif Gobis food bowl.png|Gobi's Food Bowl, after freeing him File:GobiBPSprite.png|Gobi's sprite from Banjo-Pilot. Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Trivia Category:Heroes